1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses and articles of manufacture for use by one or more electronic devices to provide or otherwise identify mobile device applications for potential use by a mobile device with respect to a particular environment.
2. Information
As its name implies, a mobile device may be moved about, e.g. typically being carried by a user and/or possibly a machine. By way of some non-limiting examples, a mobile device may take the form of a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or tracking device, etc.
A position and/or movements of a mobile device may be determined, at least in part, by a positioning and/or navigation capability (herein after simply referred to as a positioning capability) that may be implemented on board the mobile device, in one or more other electronic devices, and/or some combination thereof. Certain positioning capabilities may be based on one or more wireless signals transmitted by one or more transmitting devices and acquired by mobile device. By way of example, certain wireless signal-based positioning capabilities make use of wireless signals acquired from a satellite positioning system (SPS), such as, e.g., the global positioning system (GPS), etc. In another example, certain wireless signal-based positioning capabilities make use of wireless signals acquired from terrestrial-based wireless transmitting devices, such as, e.g., a dedicated positioning Beacon transmitting device, an access point (AP) which may be part of a wireless local area network, a base transceiver station which may be part of the cellular telephone system, and/or the like or some combination thereof. In certain implementations, a positioning capability may make use of one or more electronic files, such as, e.g., an electronic map, a routability graph, a radio heatmap, and/or the like or some combination thereof, to determine a position and/or other movements of the mobile device within a particular environment.
Certain mobile devices, e.g., such as smart phones, tablets, and certain wearable computers may be configured with a plethora of different mobile device applications (e.g., often referred to simply as “apps”). By way of example, there are hundreds of thousands of different apps available for iOS, Android, and/or other like mobile devices operating systems. Indeed, there are so many different apps available that it can be difficult for users to identify which apps may be of more or less usefulness. Accordingly, there may be missed opportunities for users of mobile devices to experience certain applications which may prove to be particularly useful under certain circumstances. Furthermore, in certain instances, numerous applications may lead to clutter on the mobile device's limited screen space and/or otherwise possibly hinder the user experience.